


Invite Me In For Coffee

by pinchess07



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But he has good reason, Dougal - Freeform, M/M, Newt stands Graves up on their date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: I'm a busy person, Percival Graves thinks, tapping his fingers angrily on the table.He's an hour late and it's pretty clear I've been stood up. I need to stop loitering in this goddamn restaurant and go home before I waste more time.For a prompt at the km: captcha challenge for the words monkey, sweatshirt, hair, rainjacket and restaurant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

_I'm a busy person_ , Percival Graves thinks, tapping his fingers angrily on the table. _He's an hour late and it's pretty clear I've been stood up. I need to stop loitering in this goddamn restaurant and go home before I waste more time._  
  
He sighs and makes his way to the exit, not meeting anyone's eyes as he goes. The heavy downpour of rain matches his abysmal mood perfectly.  
  
He zips up his black rainjacket as he heads to his Harley, having foregone his usual leather jacket in lieu of the weather.   
  
He'd thought Newt Scamander was different. Clearly, he'd thought wrong.  
  
Granted, he'd only met the guy two days ago, when his subordinate Tina had brought him to the station for unleashing a Townsend mole into the Steens Bank. Percival had believed Newt's earnest insistence that everything had been an accident, and the British man had been awkwardly charming and exactly Percival's type.   
  
The thought that he'd been played niggled at him. Reading people has always been something that he's excelled at, and the thought that he'd misjudged Scamander's character unsettled him more than anything. He'd have to review all the files they had on Scamander tomorrow, as well as that baker that had been involved. Maybe Kowalski's actually an accomplice and not just an innocent bystander. Maybe he should run a deeper background check on the two just to be sure.   
  
He drives home slowly, letting the rain wash away his frustration and disappointment for the night and bottling it all up for tomorrow. He's absolutely soaked by the time he arrives at his apartment building.   
  
"Percival," a voice calls out from the darkness just as he cuts off the Harley's engine. He dismounts slowly, positioning his right hand so that he could reach his gun holster should he need to. He doesn't remove his helmet, keeping in mind the protection it grants him.  
  
The voice sounds familiar.  
  
"Show yourself!" Percival shouts. He hears slow, shuffling steps to his right, and when he turns, his eyes land on his missing date as the man walks into the range of the fluorescent lights.  
  
Newt Scamander is smiling sheepishly, holding his hands up in appeasement. He's gotten rid of his blue coat, which is a shame, and replaced it with an over-sized white sweatshirt, which is an even greater shame. The sweatshirt has **_SAVE THE BEES_** in bold, black letters and three black-stylized bees are printed below it in varying sizes. There's a yellow honeycomb pattern in the background. It's endearing, and nerdy, and it fits Scamander's persona.  
  
Percival remembers his suspicions and doesn't relax at the sight.  
  
"What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?" Percival growls.  
  
Scamander ducks his head and hunches his shoulders.  
  
 _Trying to make himself a smaller target_ , Percival notes.  
  
"I asked a friend. I'm so sorry for standing you up," Scamander offers, sounding genuinely apologetic.  
  
"Why?" Percival asks flatly. Scamander blinks.  
  
"Why did I stand you up?" he asks.  
  
"No, I meant why are you wearing a sweatshirt like that? Of fucking course, I meant, why did you stand me up in the first place?" Percival demands.  
  
Scamander flinches, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Did you see the news tonight?"  
  
"I was a bit busy being stood up by my date," Percival replies sarcastically, not even trying to follow Scamander's logic and non-sequitur.  
  
"Sorry," Scamander repeats, biting his lip. "It's just that... I saw this segment about a Chinese multimillionaire flouting _Dougal_ at a gala."  
  
"Dougal? Nevermind. What does that have to do with you?" Percival asks, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Scamander approaches him warily until they're only about a foot apart. If the guy doesn't hunch over like he's doing now, he's actually taller than Percival.  
  
"Dougal is a Pygmy Marmoset, and he's just a baby. You can touch him if you like, he's very friendly," Scamander announces, bowing lower. Percival stares at Scamander's hair in complete incomprehension, until his attention is caught by something swishing from side to side.  
  
A gray-and-black-striped tail.   
  
He abruptly realizes that the grayish patch of hair on top of Newt's bowed head has eyes peering up at him. It's about the size of his thumb. It trills a high note at Percival and blinks.  
  
"...You're not telling me that you snatched him from that Chinese man, are you?" Percival hears himself ask faintly. He removes his helmet and runs a hand through his hair, which is perhaps the only part of him that's not completely wet at this point. _Newt fucking Scamander. I should have known._  
  
"I rescued him," Newt declares firmly. "That man didn't have any papers for Dougal, anyway."  
  
Percival sighs deeply. "I am _not_ hearing this. And how do you know he didn't have papers for Dougal? Fuck, don't answer that."  
  
He shakes his head as he walks to the service elevator. Newt trails behind him like a puppy. A particularly naughty golden retriever, maybe.  
  
"I asked my brother," Newt answers, which raises even more questions. Fuck it, Percival's downing at least two glasses of Jack when he gets to his apartment.  
  
"...And your brother found out _how_?"  
  
"Classified, sorry," Newt replies, glancing up only for a moment before looking away. "Look, Percival... I'm so, so sorry. About all of this. I know I should have at least called to let you know I wouldn't be able to make it, but it was hard enough to explain it in person, it would have been even harder to explain it over the phone. You wouldn't have believed me."  
  
Percival considers Newt standing before him. He still can't find any trace of deception. Just like two days ago.  
  
"Aren't you concerned that I might arrest you for this?" Percival demands, crowding Newt into a corner of the elevator. Newt's gaze travels from the floor to Percival's boots, up his legs and torso, and lingers on Percival's lips before finally meeting his eyes. Percival inhales sharply at the sudden rush of arousal flooding through him.  
  
"A little. But I'm hoping you'll invite me in for coffee instead. Even if I like tea more," Newt says, peering at Percival under his curly fringe.  
  
"Fuck," Percival curses loudly. Newt smiles like the little shit he is.  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
\--  
  
"There was a bit of an incident last night, causing some superficial damage to my blue coat," Newt says in the morning, curled up against Percival.   
  
"What?" Percival asks, distracted from observing the sleeping Dougal on Newt's sweatshirt on top of the bedside table.  
  
"I spilled some filet mignon on it."  
  
"Right. Am I gonna see that on the news tonight? Nevermind, don't answer that. Tell me about Dougal instead."  
  
Newt's smile is perhaps the most beautiful thing Percival has ever seen in the early light of day.  
  
"A pygmy marmoset is a type of primate that can be found in Brazil, Peru, Columbia and Ecuador..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think! :)


End file.
